


Hands

by Fantasyeverything



Series: We Belong Together [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Formula 1, Formula One, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Max thinks Daniel is going to hit him, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything
Summary: Max and Daniel crash, angering Daniel. After this, Max thinks his boyfriend is going to hit him.-----Before Max could say anything again, he was shocked. His eyes widened when he saw Daniel's hand hovering directly above Max's cheek. Max flinched and protected his face with his arms, like a shield.He cried softly and fell to the floor, "No please."
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: We Belong Together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, plss leave kudos and comments. Thank you so much

Max had always had a thing for hands. He loved his own hands, Daniel's hands, and probably more. But unfortunately he had even more connection with hands ...

It was a rainy day and Max already had a feeling that this race would be different from others. He was sitting on the bench with Daniel, waiting for Red Bull to call him to prepare  
While Max kissed his sweet boyfriend, Daniel stroked Max's hair. Normally they hardly saw each other on race day, but Max felt a bit sad today. So Daniel decided to stay with his boyfriend as long as possible of course. He was already feeling a little better, but there was a bad feeling in his stomach. Not that he was sick, maybe he was nervous?

"I think I should go," Daniel whispered in his ear. Max pouted, but knew Daniel couldn't stay any longer. He belonged to another team. He nodded and gave the Australian a long kiss. 

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm just in another garage. And you don't need me during the race."

Max knew Dan was right, but he wouldn't admit it. Instead of saying anything, he rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. This behavior always made Daniel laugh.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Max whined again.

Dan shook his head and kissed Max's hand. "We have to change." Max looked at his clothes, it wasn't a racing suit. He was wearing his normal jeans with a Red Bull shirt.

"Yes, you are right." Max winked at his boyfriend and went to his own room to change.

Then his boyfriend followed and closed the door behind him. "Why did you wink at me? You know it turns me on."

Max laughed, "oh?"

Daniel pushed the Dutchman against the wall and kissed him fervently. His lips were so soft and his look so hot. Max blushed and stroked the Australian's hair. Then Daniel took Max his Red Bull shirt off and kissed the driver's chest. Max moaned passionately. He wanted a hand job from his boyfriend. Oh to be used by those beautiful hands ...

"You're mine." Daniel said in Max's ear. Max got goosebumps all over his body.

"And you are mine," said the Dutchman in a low voice. Daniel was turned on by those words and pulled the zipper of Max's jeans down with his teeth. Then he pulled the pants down.

"Shall I make you feel good before the race Maxy? Were you a good boy?"

Max gasped, while Daniel reached into Max's underpants. "Yes Daniel, please."

Out of nowhere Daniel pulled down the black boxer shorts and put his lips on the Dutchman's dick. At first he was a little disappointed. Why a blowjob and not a handjob? But that disappointment had disappeared within a millisecond.

Max gasped and tugged at Daniel's hair. "Oh Daniel," Max begged.

Daniel sucked with more vigour, which made Max almost unable to breathe.

Suddenly there was a loud thump on the door, followed by shouting. "Max! Change your clothes. You have to get ready for the race." Christian had to disturb them, of course. 

Daniel was startled and took his mouth off Max. The Red Bull driver silently swore, "I'll be right there."

Daniel laughed and stood up, "we have to finish this after the race Maxy."

Max was disappointed, but knew it was better. "I'll keep you to it.”

The Australian kissed his boyfriend and left the room to his own garage. The nervous feeling returned as soon as Dan left the room. Max wasn't sure what he was nervous about. It was just a normal race, right?

After a few minutes, all drivers in the car were waiting for the start. Max looked closely at the red lights. His heart beat faster with every light. And when they went out, it was the signal for Max to go on autopilot for a while. His own hands held the wheel tightly.

He came through the first lap unscathed and was in third place. Before him was Hamilton and Bottas. That was to be expected. Behind him were Charles and Daniel. Secretly Max hoped that his boyfriend would catch up with the Ferrari driver soon.

Around the thirtieth lap, he saw a yellow flag in sector 3. He frowned, what had happened?

"What happened?" asked Max. His engineer replied immediately, "Charles had a crash. He's okay, but the car left a lot of debris."

Max's cheeks started to glow. Daniel was now fourth. Of course he was disappointed for Charles, his friend has a bad season. But now that Daniel was fourth they could race together.

Max had a good race until the last 10 laps. Was his car slower? Or Daniel's faster? Daniel accelerated almost a second per lap. Max took a breath when he saw the yellow car in his mirror. He was very close now.

He really wouldn't just give up his P3. Max drove fantastic and defended well. Until he braked a fraction too early, causing Daniel's car to collide with the Red Bull car. Max cursed as he flew off and saw that both cars were in ruins. Max got out of the car and looked at Daniel's car with concern. Had he gotten out of the car unharmed? When he saw that Daniel was already on a scooter towards the pit lane, he could breathe with relief.

Max also walked towards a scooter and thought about the fact that his boyfriend will probably be very angry. Max rolled his eyes. Daniel will say it was completely Max's fault. He just already knew that. Suddenly he grimaced. He stared at his hand, it had a big gash on it. Fuck, now he has to go to Medical.

Once on the scooter, he was also immediately taken to Medical to be checked and to have a look at his bleeding wound. Max frowned when the nurses disinfected the wound with a white liquid. That hurt a lot, but fortunately the wound was not very deep. He got a bandage.

"Does Daniel have to go here too?" Max asked, concerned. The nurses both shook their heads, "no."

"Does he know I'm here?" he asked in surprise. The nurses shrugged, "I think a college has informed him about your situation."

Now Max panicked a little. Most of the time Daniel was overprotective and whenever he heard that something was wrong, he ran to Max. Why wasn't he here now? Not that Max needed him, he could handle this just fine on his own. He had always been alone, you don't forget that just like that. 

After a number of tests, he was allowed to leave the building. The wound will disappear before the next race if it doesn’t get infected. So, don't do crazy things. Now that he was free, he decided to look for Daniel. He had to find him because he was probably very angry.

He walked to the Renault garage, where he was initially even rejected. This had never happened.

"Is Dan in his room?" Max asked in exasperation.

A person from the pit crew mumbled something nasty to the Red Bull driver, prompting Max to go to the press first. Max turned and walked towards the square of all interviewers. Of course they were all talking about the crash, and whose fault it was. All those questions only made Max more angry with his boyfriend. Why wasn't he there? Suddenly he saw the yellow colors of the Renault driver. He walked over to some of the interviewers, ignoring Max's gaze. Max wanted to go to him, but that would only cause problems. They had to speak privately.

After answering the same question a hundred times, he walked up to Daniel's room. This time he was let in, because Daniel was not there yet. Max stared at his hands. They were shaking, was he scared? Nervous? His injured hand stung a little.

When the door was opened and as the Australian driver stepped in, Max could hardly breathe. His boyfriend looked so angry that it scared the Dutchman a bit. But Max wasn't an easy one either, he was furious himself.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel muttered angrily.

Max ignored the angry tone and stood up, "we need to talk about it."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "And you couldn't take off your racing clothes first?"

Max was still wearing his suit, because he wanted to talk to his boyfriend as soon as possible. "This is important Daniel."

Daniel rolled his eyes again. He circled the small space of the room. "This is your fault! I could get on the podium for the first time for Renault. You always screw up, because you don't want me to have any awards. You're so selfish Max!"

Max fronted, "if you had beaten me I would have been the proudest."

Daniel shook his head, "you let us crash on purpose."

This made Max angry. Did Daniel really think he did it on purpose? His hands were shaking again, probably out of anger. But he tried to stay calm, he didn't want to argue. He wanted to be able to explain himself.

"Daniel please, I braked too soon. I didn't do it on purpose to sabotage your race." He hoped the Australian would see how stupid the things he'd said sounded. 

"Stop that nonsense." His boyfriend’s voice was loud.

Max didn't know what he meant. "What?"

"Your crying act so that I will hug you. Stop it, stop crying. It won't work anyway."

Max lifted his fingers up to touch his cheeks. He wasn’t even aware that he had been crying all this time.

Daniel’s tattoos never looked as intimidating to Max as they did in the present.

“Don’t you dare,” Max cried. "You know I'm sensitive and-"

"Yes, I know. But this is all just a great act." 

Before Max could say anything again, he was shocked. His eyes widened when he saw Daniel's hand hovering directly above Max's cheek. Max flinched and protected his face with his arms, like a shield.

He cried softly and fell to the floor, "No please."

Then it was quiet. Nothing happened and Max did not feel a blow, as he expected. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Daniel's crying red eyes.

"Baby, did you really think I would-" Daniel didn't finish his sentence and sobbed. “You didn’t think…I would never in a million years–”

Max thought about his father. He always felt the blows of his father still burn his cheek. The hands of his father that touched and hurt him. Max swallowed, he knew Daniel would never do that. Yet he got scared because he was so angry with Max. He was always a little scared when people were angry with him. He thought everyone was like his father.

"Daniel," whispered Max. He really needed a hug now. Daniel took the hint and put his arms around the Dutchman. Dan didn't know much about his abusive past, but he knew his father beat him sometimes. Daniel knew that was the reason Max lost contact with his father.

"I thought you were going to hit me," whispered Max. "For a moment I thought you were my father."

Daniel stroked his boyfriend's hair. "I would never do that, Maxy, no matter how angry I am."

Max nodded, "I know, but memories are hard to replace."

"Your father is never going to hurt you again. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again, I'm protecting you little lion." Max blushed at his boyfriend's words. He loved when Daniel stroked his hair with his hands.

"Dan, you really have to believe me. I made a mistake and it wasn't on purpose."

Daniel nodded, "I already knew that. But I was so angry, more at myself. I couldn't think anymore. I'm sorry I scared you."

Max smiled, they were okay again. They lay like this together for hours. They both needed a break. Once Max opened his eyes again, they were in their hotel room. How did they get here? He heard the shower, Daniel must have been standing under it. He had probably picked him up in a taxi and taken him upstairs. Max hated that idea and tried to ignore it.

"Daniel?" he asked.

Daniel turned the shower off and he walked to the bed with a towel around his waist "I'm here Maxy."

Max stared at his handsome boyfriend. But again he blushed at the sight of those hands. And what Daniel could do with those hands. Daniel crawled into bed and kissed the Dutchman on the cheek. "Woke up at last?"

Max laughed, "yeah."

"Shall we finish what we started before the race?" Daniel whispered in his ear.

Max was now flushed red. "Can you give me a hand job?"

Daniel laughed, "always."


End file.
